Neko Majin (race)
Neko Majins are a species of magical cats that appear in Akira Toriyama's comedy manga Nekomajin. They are a simple race that enjoy martial arts, practicing magic, and pulling pranks. It is revealed that there are only 28 Neko Majins in the Dragon World, making them an extremely rare creature. Overview Name Neko Majins may tend to be confused with "Majins". The Japanese word Majin that falls under Majin Buu's category would mean "demon." On the other hand, Majin can also be defined as "magical," which is placed under the Neko Majin category. Neko simply means "cat", causing the Japanese word Neko Majin to only mean "Magical Cat." Appearance Neko Majins are generally heavy set, have round bodies, and slanted eyes. Neko Majins look a lot like Majin Buu of the original series, although there is no relation. Neko Majins come in all different colors and fur patterns like actual cats do. Most Neko Majins are the height of the average Human child (Goku and others are seen looking down at his Neko Majin disciple, Z). Lifestyle Like Oolong and Puar, two other notable shapeshifters in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise, Neko Majins live in a similar fashion as other Earthlings do; Neko Majins communicate verbally, wear clothing, own pets, accept currency, and even practice advanced martial arts. On a the cover of the Nekomajin manga, Neko Majin Mike can be seen in a red helicopter with Kojiro, while the Neko Majin Z protagonist flies via ki control alongside. Majin-Dama are the Neko Majins' source of power. The Neko Majins keep this ball inside their bodies and can spit out of their mouth at will, but removing it causes them to lose their powers. Usagi Majin proclaims to have stolen every other piece of Majin-Dama (except Z's) around the Dragon World; making him the strongest Neko Majin with the possession of twenty-seven. It is unknown how Neko Majins function without their power source. Many Neko Majin have a cheerful personality, but among them, there are also pessimistic ones, as well as quiet, intellectual Neko Majin.Chōzenshū 1, 2013 Longevity Neko Majin are extremely long-lived, possibly immortal, and can even sleep for 30-straight years. They have existed on Earth longer than humanity, and there are apparently even those who have been alive since that time. Power Neko Majin have the ability to shapeshift. The protagonist of "Neko Majin Z" uses the Nekohameha, a self-created version of the Kamehameha technique, indicating that he can not only control his ki, but mimic and alter techniques after witnessing them. Z once again performs this feat during battle with Onio; Z witnesses Onio transform into a Super Saiyan and then transforms into what he boasts as a Super Neko Majin, which granted him the power necessary to defeat Super Saiyan Onio. Usagi Majin once claimed he was the strongest Neko Majin, with the possession of 27 Majin-Damas, though his power is never truly witnessed. Super Neko Majin The protagonist of "Neko Majin Z" is able to undergo the Super Neko Majin transformation, much to his own amazement. Z states that in this form, he was absorbing more power than before; it is never explained what this means, though before Super Saiyan Onio could boast that Z was still too weak to defeat him, the difference in power shifted drastically. To some, the transformation is thought to be a direct parody of the Super Saiyan transformation, however, the shading of the Neko Majin's fur suggests the color did not change, and the aura color is unknown due it being a manga-only appearance. It is unknown if all Neko Majin can transform into Super Neko Majins. List of Neko Majins *Neko Majin *Neko Majin Mike (ネコマジンみけ) *Neko Majin Z *Usagi Majin *Neko Majin Singapoura *Neko Majin Machikan *Neko Majin Corniche Rex *Neko Majin Long Hair *Neko Majin American Curl *Neko Majin Bengal *Neko Majin Bombay *Neko Majin Scottish Fold *Neko Majin Sphinx *Neko Majin Oriental Short Hair *Neko Majin Abyssinian *Neko Majin Debon Rex Trivia *The character Ū-sama from Akira Toriyama's Oishii Shima no Ū-sama manga looks like a Neko Majin. References Category:Animals Category:Majin Category:North Galaxy Races Category:Races